To Be Free REWRITTEN
by iiWolfyii
Summary: Alexandra N. Hart. A girl with a rich father, step mother and a little brother. But in that wealthy family, she is alone. Join Alex, as she escapes her first ever enemy, and ends up going back in time! And what's happened to her appearance? BAD SUMMARY IS BAD ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**Here is To Be Free, REWRITTEN! I've skipped the first chapter with Alvida, because I want to get this story going faster than I had on the older version. I'll take down my older writte "to be free" story and have this one now(it already is the same story, but I've fixed it..?XD)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"We're here! The town where the Marines are!"Luffy, Coby and Alex hopped onto land after docking their small row boat. After beating Alvida and escaping the Marines, who suddenly showed up afterwards, they'd manage to get to their next destination sooner than planned.

"Wow,"Alex smiled, looking at the large town. It looked rather friendly and peaceful, the townspeople were walking through town with small smiles on their faces, greeting friends or loved ones, buying items, and so on. And near the back of the island, sat the giant Marine base. "Some town they've got here."

"Hey Luffy-san, it's not a very good idea to make him part of your crew."As the three of them began to make their way through the town, Coby tried to persuade the two pirates into backing out of recruiting the so called Pirate Hunter.

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet."smiled Luffy, his eyes set ahead for the Marine's base.

"He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!"Coby cried, but Luffy ignored his worries. Coby looked towards Alex for any help, but she simply ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Not all people in jail, are nessecarily bad, Coby."she chuckled at Coby's confused expression, and pulled him to catch up with Luffy.

Luffy stopped near a cart on the side of the cobblestone road, picking up a pear and biting into the juicy fruit. "Mmm, good!"He tossed a gold coin to the shop owner, who smiled.

"I wonder if that Zoro is inside the base." Everyone around them suddenly jumped, letting out short shreiks of terror and looking terrified at the three outsiders.

"It seems Zoro's name is taboo here."Coby whispered, and soon enough the towns people slowly continued with their daily lives.

"Anyways,"Luffy tossed the now half eaten pear to Alex, who smiled her thanks and finished the fruit. ",let's head to the base. You want to join the Marines, right?"

"Yes...but I'm not ready yet."Coby admitted, becoming nervous at the approaching events. "I heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of that base."

Again, the citizens around them jumped in fear. The three, confused, continued on without asking any questions.

"This is a very interesting town."laughed Luffy. Coby's brows furrowed in worry, and confusion. "That's strange. I understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of a captain? This worries me..."

"Strange, yes..."Alex muttered under her breath, taking a look around. Something wasn't right here, and she didn't like the feeling this all was giving her.

"Maybe they just like to do that."Luffy suggested, handing in his trouser pockets. Alex shook her head, chuckling. "That's highly probably, Luffy. It's all just too...weird!" Luffy hummed in thought, but made no sign of agreement. Coby, on the other hand found the statement to be very reasonable.

Soon enough they came to the entrance gate of the Marine base, and even up close the area looked large and, slightly intimidating. "Alright, this is it."smiled Luffy.

"I'm finally here!" Coby's eyes filled with tears, a happy smile growing on his face. He covered his eyes with his forearm, trying to contain his emotions. "This is where he part, Luffy-san, Alex-san, even though it's only been a short..."

Coby looked up from his arm as something caught his attention, and spotted Luffy trying to climb the stone bricked wall that guarded the base. "Ah, Luffy-san! What are you doing?"

"Where is that demon?"Luffy peered around the area, an excited smile on his face. Coby sweatdropped.

"He wouldn't be in a place like this. He's probably in an isolated cell deep inside."

"There he is!"Alex pointed out, who had joined Luffy to seek out the pirate hunter. The two shared equally excited smiles before jumping down and running off to a closer spot.

"See, that guy." Luffy and Alex were now hanging on the wall closer to the yard where Zoro was kept. Coby joined them too, after realizing that the two weren't going to listen to him.

"He can't be here, you guys-"Coby stopped, his eyes landing on the form of Zoro, who he never expected to actually be held outdoors. He gasped, taking in the man's form that was motionless under the hot day sun.

Black hood...waistband...That is Roronoa Zoro!

"If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?"Luffy jerked a thumb towards the ropes that held Zoro against a cross post.

"Don't say stupid things like that!" Coby cried. "What do you think'll happen if we let him go? I'm sure he'll kill you!"

"No problem," Luffy smiled. "We're strong!"

What's with these two?! Coby internally weeped.

"Oi,"a voice drifted their attention back towards the yard. ",you guys." Their eyes landed on Zoro, who seemed to notice them.

"You're bothering me...Get lost."

Coby flaied his arms in a panic, nearly smacking Alex in the face. "Luffy-san, Alex-san, if you recruit a guy like him, it won't matter how many lives you have!"

A ladder suddenly came into view, and they looked over to spot a young girl reaching the top of it. She turned to them, her small brown pigtails swishing with the motion as she put a finger to her lips, shushing them. She took a quick look around for anyone else before using a rope to ease herself down the other side of the brick wall.

"That's dangerous!"Coby warned the girl, watching her as she ran across the yard towards Zoro. "Luffy-san, Alex-san, please stop her! She'll be killed!"

"What?"Zoro let his eyes wander up towards the girl, who was smiling up at him without any sign of fear.

"Aren't you hungry?"she asked. "I made you some onigiri."

"You're gonna be killed, shorty."Zoro mumbled. "Go away." The girl ignored his warning, and unfolded the cloth that had been held closely to her chest protectively.

"You haven't eaten anything, though."she held out the cloth, which on top sat two rice balls. "Here! This is my first time...But I made it with all my heart."

Zoro blinked, taken back slightly. "I'm not hungry! You're annoying! Hurry up and go home."

"But..."

"I don't want any. Don't make me hurt you!" The gates to the yard slid open suddenly, and a group of people started to enter.

"You shouldn't bully kids." A man entered, who had light blonde hair that was cut into a bob. He wore a purple and pink suit too. A group of marines followed suit, faces shadowed by their uniform hats.

"Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro." the blonde man smirked.

"And anothehr weird guy appears."Luffy silently mused as the three of them watched. Alex would have silently laughed at the remark, if it weren't for the growing feeling in her stomach that made her worried.

"That goodness." Coby sighed in relief. "They're Marines, so I'm sure that girl will be fine now."

"Hey, that onigiri looks pretty good." The blonde bent down and plucked one from the girl's hands, taking a bite.

"Ack!"he choked. "Nasty! It's full of sugar! Onigiri needs salt! Salt!"

The girl frowned, growing upset. "But I thought it would taste better sweet." The blonde threw the rice ball down to the ground. "Take that!" He stomped on the food, smashing it into the dirt.

"Stop!"the girl cried out, falling to her knees. "Stop!"

"What a horrible thing..." Coby frowned, clearly not expecting this to happen. That poor girl. And those Marines! What was going on here?

Alex growled, her eyes darkening as she glared at the man, unnoticed. This man was unforgivable. And if Luffy wasn't present, she'd be over there in a heartbeat to whoop the man's ass.

The little girl's eyes filled with tears, eyes trained on the food she worked hard to make, not smashed into the ground. "I tried to make it with all my heart."

"You haven't read this poster yet?"the blonde gave a dramatic sigh, pulling out a poster from his suit to read it aloud. "Anyone would helps this criminal will be executed. Marine Captain Morgan."

The girl jumped at his words, now fearing for what happened next.

"Brat,"the blonde scoffed, a cocky smirk forming on his face. ",you know who my father is right."

"Father?"echoed Luffy, curious. Alex chuckled darkly. So he's a papa's boy, eh?

"Then he is Captain Morgan's son?"Coby whispered, shocked.

Hey,"captain Morgan's son jerked a thumb behind him, towards a nearby Marine soldier. ",toss this brat out."

The Marine jumped, shocked at the command. A thin layer of swear formed on his face while Morgan's son stomped over to the man, grabbing a fist full of his uniform. "I'm telling you to toss her outside! Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father!"

"Y-yes!"the Marine hastily responded. "Right away!" He walked part him and over to the girl, who tried to sheild herself.

"Little girl,"he whispered, bending down to her level. "I'm sorry for having to hurt you." The girl was confused at his apology, which distracted her from now being tossed over the wall.

A scream escaped her as she flew through the air, her body formed in a tight ball to try and protect herself. Luffy swiftly jumped into the air and brought the girl into his arms to protect her from the fall.

Once landed, the girl was quick to thank Luffy as they sat up. Coby ran over to the two to check on them. "Are you okay, Luffy-san?" He slid onto his knees next to the girl. "Are you hrut anywhere? What a horrible guy.. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"You bastard."Zoro growled, as Morgan's son just cackled. Alex watched as they spoke, straining her ears to hear the conversation.

"It seems like you're pretty stubborn, being alive still."Morgan's son shrugged.

"Yeah." Zoro smirked. "I will live through the entire month." Morgan's son smirked, patting Zoro on the shoulder as he strolled past him. "Well, do your best!"

"Ten more days." Zoro called out as Morgan's son headed fro the gates.

"Only if you live that long."

"So,"Alex's voice caught Zoro off guard, making him look up. "You're a bad guy, hm?" Instead of checking up on the girl and Luffy, right after the Marines and Morgan's son were out of sight she jumped over the wall.

"You're still here?" Luffy jumped over the wall as well, and joined Alex's side.

"Being publicly humiliated... Are you really strong?"

"Mind your own business!" Zoro barked. The two of them, ignoring his angry lashing, walked closer.

"I would've escaped withing three days." Luffy smiled, the cocky statement coming off innocent for him. Alex sighed, a hand through her hair as she shook her head. Now's not the time to show off, Luffy.

"I'm different from you." Zoro smirked. "I will survive to show them. Definetly." Luffy huffed. "What a stubborn guy." They turned to leave the yard, Zoro's voice stopped them.

"Wait a sec." The two turned to look at the tied up man, who's eyes landed on the smashed in onigiri that was on the ground. "Can you get that?"

Luffy looked down at the onigiri, tilting his head. "Are you really going to eat it? It's more of a dirt ball now."

"Shut up and give it to me!" Alex pushed Luffy out of the way and carefully grabbed the rice ball, blowing on it slightly before feeding it to Zoro.

It was finished quickly, a few coughs here and there from left over dirt mixed in. "Told ya so."Luffy folded his arms.

"It was delicious." Zoro muttered, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Thank's for the food."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Luffy smiled. ",he ate everything!" Luffy and Coby had come back to town, and were now seated outside a restaraunt with the little girl from earlier.

"I'm so happy!" she smiled.

"Is Zoro really an evil guy like they said?" Coby thought aloud. "No!" the little girl cried, shaking her head. "Well, he is in jail because of us..."

"Maybe," Alex muttered in thought, leaning against the building opposite of the other three. ",it's reversed." Her words didn't seem to reach them, though, because the younger girl was now in the middle of telling them a story on how Zoro was thrown into jail. Alex pushed off the wall and headed off down the road.

"What are you still doing here?" Alex found herself back at the Marine base, in the yard Zoro was kept tied up. She had intended on going for a walk to clear her mind, but instead ended up back at the base.

Alex shrugged at Zoro's grumpy question, forcing a nonchalant smile onto her face. "I'm just curious, really..." She let herself fall onto the hard ground, her back not feeling the hit as she just rolled onto her stomach, kicking her boot clad feet back and forth like a child.

"Curious?" Zoro rose a brow under his bandana. He was curious himself. Of her, and the other straw hatted boy from earlier. But he could tell this one, Alex, wasn't as human.

"Yes, curious." Alex's tail swished over, catching Zoro's attention briefly. "Why do they have you locked up here...?" Blinking at the question, Zoro sighed.

"That damn son sent me here." He began to explain the whole ordeal of how he got locked up. Apparently he had saved the little girl from earlier of Morgan's son's pet wolf, and got punished. Not only for the wolf, but of course for beating up the blonde man as well.

"Oh..." Alex let out a long breath, unaware she'd been holding it, and rolled onto her side. She rested her cheek in her hand as she stared at Zoro, who seemed to become quiet after telling her the story. So he didn't deserve to be locked up. It was all clear to her now. Papa's boy, the blonde man was. If she knew any better, that son of the captain's thought he could just prance around town and do as he pleased. That didn't sit very well with Alex. Not one bit.

A gasp brought Alex from her thoughts, and she looked up at Zoro. His breathing was slightly off, as if he had just had a small scare.

"Alright, love?" Zoro looked up from the ground, eyes landing on Alex's questioning glance. Before he could answer, his attention was turned to another form behind her.

"You again?" Alex looked up from her spot on the ground, and low and behold, Luffy stood tall behind her. She let out a silent hum in thought, wondering what he was thinking.

"You have too much free time."

"I'm going to untie the ropes, and you will become our comrade." Luffy said, ignoring Zoro's words.

"What did you say?" Alex sighed, forcing herself to stand again as Zoro questioned Luffy.

"We're looking for people to join our pirate crew," Alex explained. "And it appears Luffy's taken interest into you."

"I refuse!" Zoro instantly replied. "You want me to be a bad guy? How annoying..."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Pirates are scum." Zoro spat. "Who would want to be one?"

"Does it matter?" Alex chuckled. "You're known as an evil pirate hunter." Zoro smirked, "I don't care what society says. I've never regretted doing anything. I will survive, and do what I want to do!"

"Is that so?"hummed Luffy. "But I've already decided that you'll be our comrade."

"You can't decide that by yourself!" "You use a sword, right?" Luffy ignored the other man's protests, who just sighed.

"Yeah... but that stupid son took them."

Them? Alex tilted her head, ears falling with the action.

"I'll go get it for you." Luffy offered.

"What?'

"So when I return your sword, you will become our comrade."he smiled.

"You really are dense!" Luffy just laughed and ran off. But Zoro pointed out it was the other way.

"Gomu-gomu no..."Luffy's arms stretched far, past Zoro's widening eyes. "Rocket!" He flung himself off into the distance, towards the base.

"That guy... what the hell is he?!" Alex laughed to herself, shaking her head.

"An idiot."

"Oh, Coby." Alex looked up from her new spot on the ground. It had been just five minutes since Luffy left, and now Coby joined in on the fun.

Coby, who was out of breath from running back to the base, moved to try and untie the ropes that bound Zoro to the post. Alex smiled, proud of the young boy. Over the short period of time knowing Coby, she's noticed that he wasn't all that brave. But after standing up to Alvida, he was starting to work on it.

"Escape, Zoro-san." Coby whispered, determination written all over his face. Alex came over to the right side of the post to help as well.

"If you do that, you'll be killed!" Zoro tried to convince Coby to stop, hoping at least he would listen. He already knew the other two weren't going to.

"I can't stand by and watch these Marines anymore." Coby struggled with the knot. "I want to be a good Marine!"

"Stop!" Zoro tried again. "I can't run away! Ten more days left."

"You'll be executed tomorrow."

"What?" Zoro and Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise." Coby explained. "That's why Luffy-san got mad and punched him."

Luffy got himself in trouble, then? Alex sighed, closing her eyes breifly. That idiot.

"Him..."

"Luffy-san is being chased by the Marines right now." Coby continued. "I'm not telling you to become a pirate, but please... Please help Luffy-san."

"Luffy is pretty much the only one who can save ya." Alex murmured before pulling closer to the ropes to try and bite her way through the knots.

"OW!" Zoro glared at Alex as the girl's teeth nearly peirced through his skin. She gave a sheepish smile, rubbing her neck. "Whoops, sorry about that."

"And now..."Coby added, taking their attention back to the situation at hand. "I believe you are the only one who can save Luffy-san."

"Hold it right there!" a loud voice caught the three's attention, and their heads turned over to the gates. A group of Marines, armed with guns and swords, marched their way closer to the group. And Captain Morgan was right behind them.

"By the treason you have commited against me..."Morgan came to a stop behind his Marine soldiers, resting his axed hand on his shoulder. "You will be executed right here."

Alex moved in front of the two carefully, ready to guard them if anything happened. Coby cried out, eyes filling with terrified tears as Zoro and Alex glared at the captain.

"You guys did some interesting things." Morgan mused. "Do you and the guy with the straw hat intend to start a revolution?"

"I've always fought my battles alone." Zoro pointed out. "Unlike you...hiding behind your troops and creating chaos!"

"Roronoa Zoro, don't underestimate me." Morgan warned, showing off his axed hand. "Your skill, when compared to my strength, is nothing! Aim!"

The group of Marines lifted their guns, aiming towards the three. Coby shook like a leaf in fear as Alex lifted her arms up to sheild the two better. Coby whimpered as Zoro stared down the barrel of one of the guns, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

I... Can't die in a place like this!

"Fire!"

Just as the guns were fired, the bullets traveled swiftly through the air. Zoro and Coby turned away, waiting for the bullets to hit them but instead, were stopped as a body jumped in front of them. They looked up at Luffy, who's arms were spread out. They watched as the bullets hit his skin, but instead of going in, they stretched out the skin backwards.

"Luffy-san!"

"Straw hat..."

Luffy smiled. "It wont work!" He laughed as the bullets were deflected and flew out in different directions, one narrowly missing Captain Morgan's face. "I told you so, I'm strong!"

"You..." Zoro gasped. "What the hell are you?!"

Luffy looked over his shoulder, giving him a thumbs up. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-What? Become the Pirate King?! Do you understand what you're saying?"

"The Pirate King is the Pirate king..."Luffy chuckled, three katanas strapped to his back. "What else could it mean?"

"I was surprised too," Coby admitted, a smile on his face as he was relieved Luffy had entered at the right time. ",but Luffy-san is serious. That's the kind of person he is. He will be come the Pirate King and find the ultimate treasure, One Piece!"

Luffy laughed, showing a toothy smile as Zoro's eyes widened. He took the swords from his back, putting them out for Zoro. "Here, your sword. Which one is it? I couldn't tell, so I grabbed all three."

"All three are mine." Zoro answered. "I use three swords." Luffy hummed, as Alex put a hand to her chin. That's, pretty convienent that he grabbed all three, then.

"You'll take them, right?" Luffy smiled. "But if we fight together, you'll owe me. Being killed by Marines or coming with us... Which one do you pick?"

Zoro smirked. "You're the son of the devil! Fine1 I'd rather be a pirate than die here!" Luffy cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. "Great, you'll be our comrade!" Alex let out a small cheer herself, tail wagging in happiness. "Alright! this is perfect!"

"I get it, now set me free!"

"What is that guy?" the Marine's all stared at Luffy in shock. After witnessing his small opening performance with the bullets, they were completely lost in what to do.

"The bullets were useless." another marine whispered in disbelief.

"The guy with the straw hat isn't a normal human." Captain Morgan stated, a bit of sweat forming on his face. "It seems that he ate one of the devil's fruits."

"Devil's fruits?" one marine questioned, as did another besides him, "Treasure of the ocean?"

"Without a doubt, that straw hat's power is the power of the devil's fruit!"

"Umm, hurry!" Luffy tried pulling on the ropes to try and get Zoro free, as Coby encourgaged him to go faster.

"I can't untie this knot!" Luffy cried.

"Stop screwing around!" Zoro hissed.

"It doesn't matter who he is."Morgan growled. "Those who oppose me will be executed! If guns don't work, then cut them to pieces!"

The Marines pulled out their swords and charged the four.

"That's weird, the knot is getting tighter."Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"Hurry up and give me my swords!"

"Luffy-san!"

CLANG! The marine's swords were stopped by a set of three, as Zoro now stood firmly on the ground in front of them, preventing them from any further attacks.

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"Whoa, cool!" Luffy, Coby and Alex gushed at the man's block. The Marine's, on the other hand, were worried.

"Make one move and you're dead!" The Marine's cried out, terrified by the threat. "I'm so scared!"

"I promised to be a pirate."Zoro directed his words to Luffy as a cloud passed over them, casting a shadow over their forms. "Opposing the Marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions!"

"Ambitions?"questioned Luffy.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro answered. "If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions... You will end your own life on my sword!"

"The world's greatest swordsman?"Luffy mused, unaffected by the last sentence. "That's nice!" Alex nodded, a proud smile on her face.

"As the Pirate King's comrade, I wouldn't expect any less from you." Luffy added.

"Heh," Zoro scoffed. ",indeed. It doesn't matter if it's as a devil or a saint... My name will be heard all over the world!"

"Why are you all just standing there?!" Morgan's voice cut through the conversation. "Execute all of them now!" The Marine soldiers ann shook with fear. Scared of disobeying their commander, but also fearing of Zoro's earlier threat.

"Duck, Zoro!" Luffy called out, letting his leg go behind him."Gomu-gomu no..." Zoro's eyes widened as Luffy's leg stretched and swung around. Zoro ducked just in time for Luffy's leg to kick the soldier's off to the side. "Whip!"

"Alright! Amazing!"Coby and Alex cheered, watching the scene with amazement and excitement.

"What are you?" Zoro got up from his crouched position, swords still in hands and mouth.

"I ate the rubbet fruit." Luffy said, bending his leg. "Rubber fruit?"Zoro echoed.

"Rubber human!"a fallen marine gasped, as Morgan came to the conclusion; "So he did eat the devil's fruit."

"Captain! We're no match for him!"a solider cried out, as did another. "We can't do it! And he's got Zoro on his side!"

"This is the captain's order!"Morgan growled, a shadow casting over his face. "Those who are complaining...shoot yourself in the head! This military officer doesn't need weaklings like you!"

Alex growled, glaring at the captain as did the marine soldiers, except the soldiers were slightly still fearful. It seemed that they were afraid to speak up, but wanted to all the same.

"What's happening with these Marines?"Zoro crouched, readying himself for another attack.

"Luffy-san!" Coby cried out as Luffy stormed off towards the group of Marines. "Crush those Marines!"

Luffy ran past the soldiers, much to their confusion, and brought back his fist, bringing it forward to punch Morgan's axe.

"A civilian with no rank is no match for me!" Morgan ripped off his uniform coat, throwing it behind him. "I am the Captain of the Marines! Axe Hand Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy." Luffy introduced. "Nice to meet you!" Alex facepalmed at his words, but made no move to correct him.

"DIE!" Morgan swung his axe, but Luffy jumped out of the way and over his head. He turned around just as Luffy landed on the ground behind him, bringing his axe down to hit where he was as the straw hatted boy dodged again. The impact created a large crack to form in the ground.

Luffy jumped in the air, bringing his legs closer to his chest before kicking them out and hitting Morgan in the side of the face. Morgan fell backwards and flipped, but caught himself on his knees and hand as the soldiers behind them watched in awe.

"Brat!" Luffy jumped forward as Morgan cried out, "DIE!" and swung his axe down to hit Luffy, but instead Luffy spun out of the way and into the air.

"Don't wanna!"He swung a leg forward and hit Morgan in the face a second time, sending the man away.

"Captain Morgan..."A marine gaped. "Is no matched for him!" another one finished. Luffy reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Morgan's uniform, holding his other fist in front of him. "What kind of Marines are you... Destroying Coby's dream like that!"He punched Morgan in the face as the captain lay helpless underneath.

"Wait!" Helmeppo's voice caught their attention. "Straw hat, look at this!" Luffy punched Morgan again, clearly ignoring Helmeppo's words as the blonde man held a pistol to Coby's head.

"I said wait! Are you an idiot?! Can't you see that I have a hostage here?"

"Helmeppo-sama..."the marine soldiers gasped.

"Oi!" Zoro's voice stopped Luffy, who turned to look up.

"If you care about his life, don't move!"Helmeppo continued. "You try anything and I'll shoot!" Coby shook with fear as the gun was pressed up the side of his temple, but Helmeppo seemed to be shaking too.

Coby looked into Luffy's eyes, who just gave him a toothy smile. "Luffy-san!"He called out, determined. "I don't want to interfere with your dream, even if I die!"

"Yes, I know!"He brought up his fist, a hand on his forearm. "Give it up, you stupid moron. Coby is serious." He started to walk towards the two, wearing his smile still.

"Don't move!" Helmeppo shouted. "I said don't move! I'll shoot him!"

"Be... behind you!"Coby cried out as Morgan raised his axe behind Luffy, having gotten up. "Gomu-gomu no..."

"I'm the Captain of the Marines, Axe Hand Morgan!"

"Fa... father, hurry up and kill..."

"PISTOL!" Helmeppo cried out as Luffy's fist knocked him out. A chuckle left Luffy's lips as Morgan's axe was just a centimeter from hitting his head, but stopped. "Nice."

Morgan grunted in pain as he suddenly fell back, passing Zoro who had snuck up and cut him.

"Zoro!" Luffy smiled, as did the swordsman. "It was nothing, Captain."

Captain Morgan lay on the ground, as did Helmeppo who was knocked unconscious. Alex helped a breathless Coby up in a standing position as Zoro sheathed his last sword.

"They defeated Captain Morgan!"one of the Marine's gushed out. "I can't believe it!" and "Who are these guys?"

"If anyone still wants to figh-"Alex pushed Zoro's head out of the way, stopping his sentence with an eye roll. "Oi!"

The Marine's all shared quick glances, before all their weapons and hats were thrown up in the air. "Alright!" They began to cheer. "We did it!" "Yahoo!" "Banzai!" The marine's started to jump with joy, hugging eachother and dancing all around in celebration.

"What the... Their captain was just defeated and they're rejoicing?"Luffy wondered, confused. Alex leaned back on the balls of her feet, her smile growing bigger.

"They were afraid of Captain Morgan!" She ran over and hugged Coby, picking him up as he cheered as well.

Zoro winced, and suddenly fell backwards onto the ground, causing the other three to look down.

"What's the matter, Zoro-san?! Are you injured?"

"I'm...hungry."

In a local restaraunt in town...

"That meat was worth not eating for 3 weeks!" Zoro laughed, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed his now full stomach. After the battle, the four had came over to the restarant where the little girl, also known as Rika, worked with her mother.

"Eh? Is that all you're going to eat?"Luffy chewed.

"I don't understand how you can eat mre than me!"Zoro pointed out, which Luffy argued back with, "Cause it's good... right, Coby?"

"I'm sorry. I helped myself too."coby smiled sheepishly up at Rika's mother, who just giggled. "It's alright, you helped save our town!"

"You were amazing back there!"Rika told Luffy. "Yeah, I'm great!"

Alex shook her head with a fond smile, leaning against a nearby window.

"I'll become even greater. I'm gonna become the Pirate King." He looked over at Zoro, who had an eyebrow rose. "We've found a comrade too!"

"So, how many shipmates do we have?"Zoro asked. Alex leaned on the man's shoulder with a sigh. "Only us three."

"Eh?!"Zoro's jaw dropped. "But I heard you say you were looking for comrades!"He looked towards Luffy. "To become the Pirate King, you've got to have a crew."

"Nope, just us."

"Can we be pirates with just us three?"Zoro questioned. Luffy frowned. "What does it matter, we're strong."

"Ship, where's our pirate ship?" Luffy pointed his fork out the window, which lead to the docks where a dog was currently peeing on their small row boat.

"That?"Zoro sweatdropped.

"It's small now, but I'll get us a really big one!"Luffy smiled, spreading his arms out to emphasize his words. Zoro laughed out loud, putting a hand to his hip. "How?"

"I want a pirate flat too!"Luffy sighed, imaging the flag now as he stuck more food into his mouth. "How cool!"

"Luffy-san was born without planning abilities."Coby sighed as Zoro put a hand to his face. "Am I really going to follow this guy?"

"Well, we'll get more comrades as we go along." Alex smiled.

"Hey, hey..."Rika looked up at Luffy. "Where are you guys going now?"

"That's obvious. We're going to the Grand Line!" Coby spit out his juice, the liquid spewing out of his mouth and nose.

"With just the three of you?! No matter what, that's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible!"

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?"Rika curiously wondered.

"Of course it is!" Coby answered. "You know that there are two oceans in this world, right? The stretch of land in between the two oceans is called the Red Line. There is a road in the center of the Red Line. That road is aligned with the Red Line... that is the Grand Line. A long time ago, the Pirate King, Gold Roger, obtained everything in the world... It is said that he left the great treasure One Piece, in the Grand Line... And that's why hordes of Pirates flocked to the Grand Line. Now, the place is a battlefeild. It's also known as the Graveyard of Pirates."

"I heard from a customer," Rika's mother stepped in. ",that once people enter the Grand Line, they never come back."

"But One Piece is there somewhere, so we'll have to go."Luffy pointed out.

"Well, I guess we have no choice."Zoro leaned back in his chair. Coby jumped from his seat. "Zoro-san, you too?"

Alex sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Who cares,"Zoro murmured. ",you aren't going anyways."

"Even though I'm not going, I'm worried."Coby confessed. "Can't I do that... Because Luffy-san, Alex-san and I are friends, even though we just met, right?"

"Yep!"Luffy smiled "We're parting ways, but we'll always be friends!" Coby blinked in surprise, but looked down with a smile.

"When I was little, I never had any friends. Nobody stood up for me and I never stood up for myself... But because of you three, I've learned to strive for my own goals! I'm going to make my childhood dream come true! I will become a Marine!"

"Rather than worry about us, you should take care of yourself."Zoro interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Even though you were forced into it, you still served under the pirate, Alvida. Don't underestimate the Marines' information intelligence. If they found out, you wouldn't be able to join."

"S-speaking of which..."

"Excuse me."the door opened up and in stepped a Marine, and Coby gasped in shock. The Marine stepped into the restaraunt, as the rest of the group stayed outside. "Is it true that you guys are pirates?"

"Yep,"Luffy answered. "We just found a new comrade. We're pirates!"

"We are very grateful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan."the Marine said. "However, now that we know you are pirates, we can't look the other way. You must leave this town immediately!"

"We over you our lives, so we will not contact headquarters."

"Hey, Marine!"the townspeople stood just behind the Marine's angry at their words. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You guys were also controlled by Morgan!"another citizen reasoned, as a child spoke up. "Those guys saved all our lives!"

"Right, right!" the citizens became angry, shouting out a list of things.

"Well, shall we go?"Luffy stood from his chair, as did Zoro and Alex. "Thanks for the food, obachan!"

"Are you guys leaving already?"Rika asked sadly. Luffy nodded and the three of them headed for the door.

"Are you their comrade?"the Marine questioned Coby, who stood jumped.

"I... I'm..."he stuttered. Luffy paused as Coby fought his words. "Just a minute, is he with you?"the Marine turned towards Luffy and the others.

"I know all about this guy."

Luffy-san, you wouldn't!

"There was a huge pirate lady that looked like a duck!"Luffy let his arms spread out to emphasize hsi meaning of 'huge'.

"Luffy-san!" If they find out that I was on a pirate ship, I wouldn't be able to join the Marines!

"She had this big club..."Luffy walked back into the room, standing in front of Coby. "She was one ugly old hag!"

He began to poke Coby on the side of the head. "This guy served that female pirate for two years!"

Please stop. Please stop! Luffy-san!

Coby suddenly punched Luffy in the face, knocking off his hat as the others gasped in shock, other than Zoro and Alex.

Coby blinked, and then gasped at what he had just done. Luffy stood, bent backwards slightly with a smile on his face. "Now you did it, you bastard!" He began to punch Coby repeatedly, shouting ouy 'You bastard!' a few times in the process.

"Stop this at once!"the Marine officer ordered. "I will not allow you to disturb the peace of this town!"

"Oi,"Zoro grabbed the back of Luffy's vest. ",that's enough. Don't go overboard."

"It's clear he is not with you! Leave our town now!"

Luffy smiled as Alex put his hat back on top of his head. Coby looked up from his position on the floor as the three headed back out the door.

On purpose... He did that on purpose... For my sake. He made me punch him on purpose!Coby shook, gritting his teeth. I... received help from him even at the very end!

Nothing has changed at all... Am I stupid?

The three pirates began to reach the dock, walking down a flight of stairs as the townspeople watched them leave.

Coby abruptly stood up, catching the Marines' attention again. "I want to... I want to join the Marines! I'll do anything you want..."He bowed. "To become a Marine!"

"Commander!" A different Marine stepped up behind the commander. "I'm against it! I can't trust this boy yet. It's possible that he's a spy for the pirates. First we have to run a background check on you."

"I sincerely want to be a Marine!"Coby cut him off. The commander stared Coby down hard, and walked past him. "We have lost many Marines to the pirates. The life of a Marine is not an easy one.

Coby blinked. "Then-"

"Permission to join, granted!"

Coby's face broke out in a smile, and he turned to salute his new commander.

"Yes, sir!"

"That was really something back there." Luffy, Zoro and Alex were nearing the docks now. "They might find out about it though." Luffy chuckled.

"I'm sure Coby can handle the rest."

"Well, that was a good experience."Zoro sighed as they came closer to their boat. "Everyone eill hate us from now on."

"The life of a pirate." Alex smirked, nudging the taller swordsman with her elbow as Luffy laughed, untying the boat to the docks. "Right."

"Luffy-san! Alex-san!" Coby stood behind them, along with Rika and her mother. "Thank you very much!"he saluted. "This Marine will never forget you!"

"I've never heard of a Marine thanking a Pirate before."Zoro smirked.

The three boarded their small ship, raising the sail. "We'll meet again, Coby!"

"Luffy-san..."

"Good bye...oniichan!"

"Everyone, salute!" the other Marine's saluted the three pirates as they stood behind a shocked Coby.

"See ya!"Luffy waved his arms around, as Zoro and Alex sat on either side of the boat.

"You have a great friend there." Coby looked up at his commander. Coby's eyes filled with tears, but he strongly shook them off and looked straight ahead. "Yes, sir!"

"What we're doing is against the code of the Marines!" the Commander told his fellow soldiers. "Our punishment is no food for three days! Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Someday... Coby thought, smiling out at the boat that drifted off into the open sea, into the sunset. We'll meet again someday! As pirates and Marines... Someday, we will meet again!

"Now we're well on our way to becoming pirates!"Luffy stood at the front of their ship, looking out into the open sea with a smile.

"Looks like it's going to be one hell of an adventure."Zoro said.

"I will become the Pirate King!"Luffy said, causing Zoro to frown, confused.

"You've always rambled on about becoming the Pirate King..."Zoro started. "Is there a particular reason?"

"Nope, no reason." Luffy admitted. "But..."

"But?"

"I made a vow... to that man. To form an amazing crew... To find the world's greatest treasure... And become the Pirate King! This straw hat knows it all!"

"I see."Zoro smiled, eyes wandering up towards the blue sky. Alex chuckled, remembering something that day too.

"And I made a vow, to keep you out of trouble!"

"Oi!" Luffy pouted as Zoro and Alex began to laugh. He let it slide, and a smile stretched onto his face before he turned back to the sea, arms wide.

"Alright, let's go!"He cried out. "Grand Line...Here we come!"


End file.
